monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AliceMadnessReturns1
What kind of style would you like on Ida's church choir robe. You know that each church has its own design, right? Give me some color choices and the style you would like ( an example pic of the style, you can find them on google) and I'll work on it.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 14:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Which one?--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 14:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Come to Ghoul in Form! This is PinkCuppy14's Doll Line. It's free! Tell everybody here! PinkCuppy14 (talk) 15:46, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Wanted to ask Are you still active on the Night-Sky Wiki? Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 16:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) G&G's High I don't normally do this but come to the Gods and Goddesses' High Wiki! http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/ Also, may I make another sister for Mrs. Alice Liddell? Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 21:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok! And the prize... I would like a picture of Delilah and Alice together as a friend photo please! And it doesn't have to be full body. Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 15:59, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Making A Story! ^^ Well, I'm making a fanfic about my ocs and the first part is about Alessia and I wonder if you can help me with some ideas and can Alice be in it? The first part is called "Il racconto di Alessia Liddell." which is Italian for "The Tale of Alessia Liddell.". Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 22:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Where'd you get those barbie GIFs?Kaeldradragon (talk) 21:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Deviant Art Hey Evie, I was just wondering if you have deviantart? Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 09:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the base Sorry about the base I'm not really sure about all of the DeviantArt stuff, and I'll take it down. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) What Melody picture? Kaeldradragon (talk) 18:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon I'll Watch You~ Okay, i'll watch you then~ My DA is Bekaboou. :3 Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 05:52, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Requests Hi there, Evie. Are you still taking requests? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:10, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic OF COURSE1 THANKS FOR ASKING! Alright, then. So, can you do Furma Claws in Picture Day outfit? I just can not think of a good design for her Picture Day outfit ^^;... It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:25, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :( Don't worry, sometimes people just can't be invited. I didn't either thought, so just don't worry <3 :.Big Girls Don't Cry.: 06:37, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry I didn't get invited, either! But hey, you've written some of your own fanfics before so she doesn't have to be in it. Or maybe it's just MG hasn't chosen one of your OCs, yet? Who could tell?--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 06:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You're not getting an invitation because... I'm very sorry, Evie. I was going to give you an invitation, but then I realized that your characters are in my stories a lot so I thought it would be a good idea to let others have a chance to get their OCs in my stories. I am truly sorry. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:25, January 28, 2014 (UTC) dA note I have something for you in your notes page on dA!Tells The Time, Kills The Time 06:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Check Deviantart <3 hehe~ I left a little prezzie on ur page. Big Girls Don't Cry 09:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Are you Superlady? Hi! I just came by to say hi and I'm curious but are you Superlady01? You got blocked on your original account, so did you make a new one? By the way, it says your Evie on your profile so I'm wondering if your really Evie or Superlady? By the way On Blue Ribbonz talk page you sayd ;hi i have a new account and I don't know if you exactly said it that way.. Anita333 (talk) 00:31, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Re: I'm Superlady01 Hey! This is Anita333 and I'm sure you remember me because its only been a very short while since you got banned. Umm.... I don't know what to say....... Anita333 (talk) 04:45, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! No. I didnt ask to draw a character. Thanks.Kaeldradragon (talk) 14:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Kae Sorry Hey. I didnt mean to bitch. Sorry. Thanks.Kaeldradragon (talk) 14:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Kae Hey. SO. Are you Superlady???Kaeldradragon (talk) 14:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon So. Could you help with my Adopt a Monster page? Just dont give permission please. Could you make some stuff is what I'm saying.Kaeldradragon (talk) 15:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Kae Deleting Alissa Liddell Hello Evie. Solarius had informed me that you had 'scared off' PinkCuppy commenting on her character's page, Alissa Liddell, that you did not ask for a sister and you deleted the character without even sorting out the issue with PinkCuppy, nor you even waited for her reply. Now let's just imagine some things before the other things I have to tell you; now, if you were in PinkCuppy's place and found out that one of your characters you have just created and was proud of got deleted, what would ''you ''do? I would like you to answer that question for me. Now back to the things you need to understand and know, I have check out Alissa's page and I noticed that PinkCuppy didn't even attempt to mention your character at all. Even if she is not related to your OC, she can still keep Alissa because it is not against the rules to make characters which have the same monster parents as other's OCs. Please sort this out calmly with PinkCuppy. Goodbye, ad I hope you understand. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Right. What revenge?! She didn't mention any of your OCs and you're blaming her for making an OC which has the same monster parent as you? It looks like you are making the rules here. There was completely no reason to delete Alissa Liddell. This is your last warning, you gone far enough, you're even getting Solarius mad! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:51, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I Wanna Help Evie, after seeing the recent "argument" on Alissa Liddell's page, I decided I want to help you a bit. I'm a bit worried you'll get blocked again and no offence, Sola was sorta right about not mentioning Alice on Alissa's page. Also, just last night, I sorta found out that PinkCuppy has deleted all the contents of her profile. I wanna try to help you. Please reply back after seeing this message. Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 17:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ashamed? Are you actually going to walk away as always? Are you ashamed of what you done? Reply without No answer. please. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) It Is.. Its Robin, as a human. See Manny has yellow skin and blue hair, and the green feathers coming out of the shirt means its a bird, meaining its Robin :3 Big Girls Don't Cry 10:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) <3 Awww, no need to thank me <3 Big Girls Don't Cry 10:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure <3 Of course~ Big Girls Don't Cry 10:39, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ~ Thank you too! Big Girls Don't Cry 10:45, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ASAP Hey chica! Phoebe is starting a crawleyball team and Melody is invited to join! Get back to me asap!Kaeldradragon (talk) 03:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Are you o I was worried about you because I dont wanna lose you as a friend.I was sad because my friend(A fat guy) Use me to give him a food and borrowing my Items including my ballpen.My classmate said that he use me just for food I wanna kick him I am not spamming you Evie because your are my outside friend and I was sad when you banned lucky you have a second account =) Love Codie thanks Thanks EvieKaeldradragon (talk) 16:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC)kaeldradragon Chat Time! Part 1 Hi! It's Phimonwan or just call me PinkCuppy14. Do you wear glasses? Why don't add this stamp: PinkCuppy14 (talk) 15:20, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Look.... There's a misunderstanding, Pet didn't know this was Jack&Danny's OC, so we will be very happy if you delete the comment you put in Danielle, Thank you. PS. I'm new, just telling you Im gonna make Im gonna make a line for my story and was wondering if Paige could join? I would draw Paige as a thank you for drawing 2 versions of Alsie. Admin146. Omg Really? Omgg..Alsies birthdays on the 15th! Im trying Im trying to make Alsies Ghouls Rule. Idk what to do for it. Could you maybe post picture on my chat of ghouls rule outfits? Admin. I'll probally Do Anna's dress in blue like in the shape of Clawdeens 13 wishes outfit. Would Would her cornation outfit look good for it? Your previous adoptable(PLEASE READ) Hey Evie! ^_^ There's this bio named Cassandra Man who you adopted from my adoptable store, since you never made Cassandra as an OC umm....can I please have her back? Anita333 (talk) 04:56, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Im so glad Im so glad you like her ghouls rule.I thought it was too much for alsie. Okay Lol, my sister asked to have Cassandra back because she wanted her, we both share accounts and it sucks that people can't tell us apart so I'm planning on making a new account. Anita333 (talk) 23:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Guess what It's Alsies birthday today.Shes now 14! Hi! Your order at My drawing shop is done, I would maybe add something like a pun Admin146 I know I'm sorry if it annoyed you when I asked for Cassandra back. Anita333 (talk) 18:46, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! HEY!!!! Hey! I was wondering if I could adopt Tilly Boo? ThanksKaeldradragon (talk) 23:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Yup, I know it's okay. I didn't reply to your lastest message because I was busy. Anita333 (talk) 03:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Rating Hi Evie. I found this rating it's meaning age rating just follow here: PEGI: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pan_European_Game_Information BBFC: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Board_of_Film_Classification ESRB: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Software_Rating_Board And don't forget tell everybody PinkCuppy14 (talk) 13:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Stop that! You're not click these link and reading Wikipedia. You think I'm spamming? No! You are 10 year old right? I'm 11 year old. Stop being rude or I tell MonsterGirl2002. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 13:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) This is last warning! How did you say to bad word with me? I'm Thailand. You don't like Sonic the Hedgehog,girly stuff or good stuff? Now I'm telling MonsterGirl2002. I don't wanna friend. So stop being rude. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 13:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC)